1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to drive systems and, more particularly, to a drive system for multiple motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A drive system normally includes a plurality of motor drive amplifiers for driving motors, and a motor drive power supply for supplying power to the motor drive amplifiers. In the drive system, various overcurrent benchmark values (values when surpassed by current are considered as overcurrent) are set in an overcurrent detection apparatus for detecting overcurrent. An overcurrent benchmark value is usually equal to a sum of a maximum rated current value of each motor amplifier in the drive system.
However, if one of the motor amplifiers is not working, the maximum rated current value of the motor amplifier is also counted into the overcurrent benchmark value. As a result, the overcurrent detection apparatus cannot detect the overcurrent accurately.
Therefore, what is needed, is a drive system for multiple motors which can accurately detect overcurrent.